


Where We Come From

by chirrpy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, also very plot driven, for the sake of plot there will be ocs, there are dragons involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirrpy/pseuds/chirrpy
Summary: A Mission Lance and Keith are send out on, reveales things that nobody would've expected, while another Galra commander is planing to capture the lions for King Zarkon.PLOT DRIVEN! OCS APPEAR BUT ONLY FOR PLOTAlso heavily Au /





	Where We Come From

**Author's Note:**

> As already said this is a very plot heavy thing, so the shipping isn't the first priority but it will happen. Also yes, lot's of OCs for Plot sake.  
> Still looking for a beta reader!  
> Please leave me a comment be it bad or good, I just really would love some feedback!
> 
> Have fun!

 

_Sometimes it is hard to be alone, despite being used to it. It's even worse if you got accustomed to being surrounded by friends. The feeling of suddenly being left behind and alone can hurt even those who lived all their life in loneliness. Especially when they believed to be part of something._

 

Standing at the side with his arms crossed Keith just watched from afar how Allura talked with Kolivan, head eventually turning away and looking at the ground. A strange unsteadiness was evident in him and led the Red Paladin to move from his spot, away from the people of the room and into the lone halls that led towards the training deck. Unease was nothing new to Keith, but the lonelieness and feeling of being left behind made him all the more nerveous and anxious. It was such a strange feeling that burned in his stomach, a flame he wasn't used to. A flame that burned so heavy it actually hurt him, instead of feeling familiar and comfortable. He needed to get his mind away from these emotions, and there was nothing else he knew but to train all of his thoughts away. But his feet didn't lead him to the trainingdeck. Instead he found himself in the Red lions hanger, looking up at the giant robotic cat and wondering if she too would eventually leave him behind. The memory of his nightmare came back into his mind and he shuddered internally at the thought of the lion rejecting him.

 

Unmoving the lion just stood in place, almost as if waiting for something. And yet, the sole presence of her made him calm down even the slightest bit as he went closer, almost carefully, a hand reaching out to touch the gigantic paw.

 

“Red... I-”

 

I _what exactly_? He couldn't form words, but somehow he hoped that his lion could feel the turmoil inside of him. And she did. With a soft purring vibrating in Keiths head he felt unease dropping slightly. The thought of rejection crossed his mind again and his hand tensed softly, the purring getting louder and a tiny bit softer as if to reassure him that this was a place he could always come back to.

 

Keiths lips curled into a soft smile. How foolish of him to ever think that Red would reject him. She was a lion of Voltron and connected to him. She probably knew from the very beginning about his heritage and still chose him as her pilot. Anxiety slowly dropping off his shoulders he could relax, making another step forward and laying his forehead against metal that felt unnormaly warm and reassuring.

 

“Thanks Red... For everything.” Another wave of purring jolted through his whole body and he almost snickered feeling the lions warmth resonating and even making itself through the tight fabric of his Paladin uniform.

 

The sensual moment was broken by an electric buzzing reaching his ear as he looked up.

 

> “Keith, we need you back at the controlroom!”

Pidges voice echoed trhough the hanger, leaving Keith to feel his previous unease rise up again only to be comforted by the lions soft and loud purr in his mind. Eventually he pushed himself away from the Lions paw and made his way back to the place he had just fled from.

 

The door buzzed open as he entered, Shiro looking at him and trying to give him an encouraging smile.

“What's wrong?” The green paladin turned in her seat and stood up closing distance between her and Keith, as the others came close as well.

“We just picked up a distress beacon from a nearby planet, but it broke off. It doesn't seem like the Galra are involved though. We can't even scan far enough to see the whole planets structure.”

“Well that is because this is a Navarian Ignatial Planet with a very thick electromagnetic sphere surrounding it.” Coran explainedd as he twirrled the end of his mustache.

“Whatever the reason for it is, the people of the planet reached out for help and we should go and check what's going on.” Shiro said to elaborate, looking around the team.

“We shouldn't go all, but it should be a team of two to check what exactly is down there.”

“I am not comfortable with this.” Allura crossed her arms, looking around the group and skipping Keith that looked away and then at Shiro.

“I could go. You already said it once. The Red lion is the fastest. I could drop down and if something is off I'll just get out of there again.” Keith wasn't even really finished with the sentence when Lance made a lout wrong buzzer noise, pulling attention towards him.

“Sorry to say but last time you went somewhere the Red Lion almost teared a resistance basement down.” It stung hard in Keiths chest and he tensed, Shiros eyes falling from Lance to the Red Paladin. He was about to say something when Lance continued.

 

“You're not going alone. Shiro, I'll go with him.”

“What?!” Keith was surprised and couldn't even move away when Lance went towards him and stood right between him and Shiro looking up at the leader with clear determination in his eyes. The Black Paladin was shortly at a loss of words before he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Honestly, I think that isn't that much of a bad idea. Pidge, send the two what information you have on the distress signal and the location.”

“Got it.”

Keith, still unmoving, just stood there as if he was a child that suddenly lost it's parents and was only ripped into reality when he heared Lance voice.

“Come on, Keith!”

____________________

Sitting in Reds control chair, Keith steadily looked at the destination track they followed, mind softly zoning away towards Lances rather hurtful comment. He knew Lance always had a remark to say about him, but in the past time he actually believed that both had gone from a malicious hateful rivalry to almost being-... _friends_. The thought took Keith away from reality and after a moment a murring brought him back. Red didn't want him to dwell on it too much and concentrate for now. Taking a deep breath Keith focused again on the track they followed, though this time he seemed to pick up something differently. Red wasn't exactly concentrating herself as it seemed. Her attention was on the Blue Lion and Keith looked out his screen towards the other lion, just in time for a communication screen to pop up.

“Hey Keith... You okay?” Lance voice was soft, worrying and a tint of guilt was audible, completely throwing Keith off.

“Yeah, sure?” He answered, now completely confused before a sudden shaking broke their starting conversation.

Error buzzing and alarms resounded as Keith clung to the control levers, Red roaring in his head, while the whole robotic lion shook terribly. He heared a soft scream from Lance, but couldn't focus, eyes pressed close as if it could help him to steady himself.

“Wh-What's going on?!”

  
“I don't know!” Keith replied, softly opening his eyes, only to feel nausea arising when he looked at the shaking screen in front of him.

 

But as soon as it started, the shaking stopped, Red quickly readjusting her position midair by herself and stopping with a displeased murring.

Keith looked up, blinking and feeling his heart racing from the sudden commotion.

“Lance?”  
“I-I'm fine! What the hell was that?!”

Keith turned Red to look at the direction they came from, eyes falling onto a thick green layer covering the sky. Lance followed the Red Paladins example, Blue murring softly.

“Seems like this is the electromagnetic sphere Coran talked about. Lance to castle, guys, can you hear us?”

Nothing but a static buzzing was heared and Keith groaned displeased. This made everything just the more complicated.

“Great.” He hissed displeased, feeling how his lion was just as upset over the sudden shaking that had occurred. _What now?_ Keith felt his own pulse rising. They couldn't contact the others and now they were on this damn planet- _No_. Shiros voice echoed in Keiths head and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, mumbling to himself.

“Patience yields focus.”

“Huh?” Eyes opening again he could tell that Red had calmed down a bit herself, only their new regained focus to be taken to a loud, air shaking roar behind them.

“What the-”

 

The sight was seriously making both of them speechless. Despite their distance to the target, they couldn't believe what they saw. They had seen a lot of things and creatures here out in space but this somehow seriously took the cake.

 

Down on the ground, with incredible spanned wings roared a mighty dragon, claws thundering down on houses as people screamed and ran from it. It's wings flapped and it moved around frantically, tail knocking over more buildings. It was silent for a moment, aside of the commotion outside, before Keith broke the silence first.

“Is that-... a _DRAGON_?!”

“Holy quiznack!”

As if on cue the dragon turned towards the lions and roared loudly, almost as if threatening, both Blue and Red growling deep in response. Their lions were ready to go, and seeing how the situation was, Keith, despite being more than just interested in the creature, wanted to leave this planet as soon as possible.

 

Before they could even react the dragon roared loudly again, wings taking a huge swing as he softly went into the air, seemingly for the lions. If they wanted or not, now they did have to fight. Spreading apart the lions circled towards the dragon, Keith engaging Reds laser, as he aimed for the giant beast. The dragon roared as the laser hit it's side, a painful cry leaving his throat before he clawed for the Red Lion, missing the robotic beast but managing to give it a swift swing with the tail, that Keith and Red were thrown away. Another laser, shooting from Blues tail, hit the draongs wing, softly freezing the membrance and another cry left the creature as it tried to balance itself, but failed, to stay in the air.

 

The dragon crashed to the ground with an almost painfully sounding roar, heavy and slow, trying to get himself to get on his feet. The eyes had broken, but not damaged the wings of the beast. Blue landed on the ground, roaring in return to the dragon, Lance ready to shoot another laser from Blues tail when a sudden voice yanked him out of his fighting state.

**“Please don't!”**

The voice echoed in his lion as if it was Blue herself talking to him, but it wasn't his lions voice. A shadow hushed over Blues vision before something landed on the lions snout.

“Lance, what-”

 **“Please do not hurt him anymore. With every action of fight you will only strengthen his anguish and fear.”** The voice said, clear in Reds body as well. Keith piloted Red to the ground, still ready for a leap as he turned his lion to face Blue and the figure on the bigger lions snout. He zoomed in, but it was hard to tell anything. The figure was wrapped in a long black coat, hood over their head and under it what seemed like bandages and fighting gear. They highered their hands, softly in front of them almost as if trying to calm the roaring beast in front down. The dragon snarled and hissed, wings flapping a bit, as it tossed and turned to get up again.

Could they really just stop attacking now? Even if it seemed as if the dragon wasn't this strong, it was still dangerous.

 

 **“Please, Draconis! Seize your anger! I am a fugitive of Naicha as well! I feel your deep confusion and pain, but fighting will only bring you death! Please, trust in me, Priestes of Energy and calm down, for thyself. I beg you, Draconis.”** The roaring stopped and the Dragon moved to it's feat, shaking his head as if to dry itself off. It gave a wheezing sound in response to the figure.

 **“If you leave now, the people of this Planet will stop attacking. We lost our home, so please do not bring this fate upon these people as well!”**  It was silent for a moment, aside of the surrounding sounds of the dragon shifting before it... _nodded._ The dragon responded again, now seemingly more friendly as it tappled back a bit and roared loudly, this time less threatening and more like a statement. A swing of the giant beasts wings brought it up into the air as it navigated away from the village, leaving behind destruction and dust. As soon as the beast was a bit further away, the people from the village dared to look outside of their hiding spaces, murmuring going through the people before cheers filled the air. Keith had no idea what to say and just allowed Red to calm down, eventually making his way to leave her, stepping out of the gigantic lion and his eyes looking for the figure on Blues snout.

 

Lance followed suit, coming outside to check what was on his lion as the figure jumped down from the massive lion and landed almost too comfortable on the ground that was more than just 30 meter away from Blues snout. None of the Paladins knew what was happening, but so far they could both tell that this person was responsible for... _calming down?_  the dragon they had faught not mere minutes ago. The figure straightened her back, Lance being the first to approuch them.

“Hey, who are y-” He cut himself of, as the figure softly stroke off her hood, turning towards them. Keiths eyes widened at the sight of long black hair, tied to a pony tail and two flat lying... _rabbit ears_ at the sight of the-... _females?_  head. A side glance to Lance told him that once again, the boy was head over heals for the female in front. The girl smiled apologetic.

 

“I am sorry to have interfered, but I couldn't let you harm him any more.”

“What even was that?” Keith asked, coming closer to her and noticing how short she was. Despite the strange rabbit ears she seemed almost human. Lance shook his head and came closer as well, trying his most charming smile, but unable to talk as she answered Keiths question first.

“These creatures are called Draconis and are from a planet called Naicha. I too, am from that planet. The Galra invaded our home and many fled, such as this Draconis.”

 _The Galra..._ Keiths mien changed for a second into something almost akin to frustration before Lance distracted him by making a step towards the female.

“And may we know the name of this beautiful angel that saved our lifes?” The girls cheeks seemed to colour a soft pink before she chuckled.

“My name is Asuna. You must be the Paladins of Voltron I assume.”

Keith nodded, Lance swiftly taking one of Asunas bandaged hands and giving her a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Name's Lance, beautiful Lady~” She chuckled once again, this time less emberassed and more amused as a crowd of people came closer, still cheering.

 

“Oh thank you so much for casting away that beast!”

“We owe you our lifes.”

 

Before either Keith nor Lance could say anything Asuna turned towards the people to speak.

“The creature you just faught was nothing more but a scared fugitive. He escaped from the claws of the Galra and must've felt as if drawn into a corner. As anyone would, he only wanted to defend himself as he saw his life threatened. If you allow him to live alongside you, I promise he will not hurt you. Draconis are not vile creatures, in fact they seek harmony and balance with other races.”

 

 _Naicha..._ The word of the planet resonated in Keiths mind as he listened to Asuna speak, noticing that her left arm was extremely bandaged even up to her fingertips.

 

The whole situation calmed down eventually, with Asuna reassuring the people of the village to trust her and just leave the dragon be before she turned once again to the Paladins.

“Once again, thank you for your cooperation.” She said with a slight bow of her head before Keith just spoke out a question lingering on his mind since the very beginning.

“You're not one of those Draconis, tho are you?” Asuna straightened her back, blinking softly before shaking her head.

“No. There are 3 dominating races on our Planet. The Draconis, Priests and the Mortals. We priests have lived for centuries alongside the Draconis in harmony. They protected our villages while we gifted them with our magic. It was a give and take in balance. We Priests are more or less trained and used to being surrounded by the Draconis. To us they are just as any other animal. They are friends and family. That's why he listened to me. Though I am not an Empath or Serenit, it worked pretty well.”

“Empath? Serenit?”

“We Priests are born with one of three possible affinities. Energy, Serenity or Empathy. It is a balanced circle. While Energy typed Priests are more in the offensive magic and for boosting power, fighting alongside Mortals and Draconis, Serenity wielders are calm and collected, the natural defense of ours. The Empaths are the rarest affinity to be. Empaths can link their own feelings with others and are masters in healing. Also, they probably have the nicest voice of us all.” Asuna chuckled softly before she looked again at Lance then to Keith with a smile.

 

“It is nice to see that variety and harmony isn't only among the species of Naicha but also amongst the Paladins of Voltron.”

 

Keiths mien darkned when he heared that, looking away. However she found out, he just knew she was refering to him. Great, now even a complete stranger knew that he was part Galra. Though a second glance to Asuna told him that she didn't even seem to be affected by that. Her smile was warm and kind, almost motherly. It was almost calming him down, if he didn't remind himself that Asuna too had lost her home to the Galra. Just like Allura.

 

“To think humans with Blood of Altean and and Blood of Galra would fight together sure is a sign of true harmony.”

 

He froze. _Wait... What?_

 

 


End file.
